1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trundle trolley for supporting a sliding door in a track assembly and more particularly to a trundle trolley that can be mounted in the track assembly independent of the sliding door and attached to the sliding door after mounting in the track assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,605 patented Jan. 10, 1984, entitled "Sliding Door Track Assembly Including A Track Cover And Mounting Support" a sliding door track assembly is disclosed generally of the type contemplated herein. The track assembly is mounted as a unit on a track plank provided on the building wall. The door is suspended from the track by a number of rollers having hanger bolts which are secured to the top of the door. The door is mounted in the track by aligning the rollers with the end of the track and sliding the rollers onto the track by moving the door along the face of the building. This required a full crew in order to lift the door and align it properly with the track assembly so that it can be moved along the track assembly as the rollers are aligned in the track assembly. This can be a very difficult job under high wind conditions since the door must be supported outwardly from the building where it is unprotected from the wind. A full crew was also required in order to lift the door in order to align the rollers in the track assembly.